Circus Boy
by YJYaoi
Summary: Dick's parents never died that day and Batman never took him in and never took on a protégée. But The team still formed and none of them ever meet Dick. Until one day Haly's Circus comes to happy harbour and everything changes. There will be BxB in later chapters so if you don't like yaoi don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

**Okay so in this story Dick's parents didn't die, but the team still formed without him and Batman doesn't have a Robin yet. The time space for the start of the story is about 2 months after the team formed. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The crowd went quite as the lights dimed and a spotlight shone down on to the ringmaster standing proud in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming tonight, but before you leave we have one last act" He said as spotlights started to move towards the top of the tent.

"I give you The Flying Grayson's" He said as he pointed to the top of the tent.

6 people stood on platforms 3 at one side and another 3 at the top of the tent. The crowd applauded and roared as the Grayson's started to preform their act.

"Richard and Karla and their son John" The ringmaster said as the 3 of them flipped across the big top to the other side on the trapeze.

"John, Mary and the youngest member of The Flying Grayson's Richard"

The crowd applauded even more when Dick stepped up to the edge of the platform and jumped off grabbing onto his mothers hands as she swung him across letting go, so he could flip before his dad swung over grabbing onto his legs and swinging him over to the other side where he was let go and flipped and landed on his feet.

The crowd applauded and awed as the act went on until the lights dimed down once again. It went silent and the ringmaster walked back to the middle of the ring.

"Young Richard Grayson will now preform the most dangerous stunt possible. Lower the net" He said causing the crowd to gasp.

Over the years Dick has pestered his parents to let him do this act it use to just be his parents doing it but he practiced with the net till his parents thought it was finally time.

A spotlight shone up a Dick who was standing at the edge of the platform, he looked over at his father who was on the other side holding on to the trapeze waiting for Dick to swing out. Dick wiped the sweat away from his forehead still holding onto the bar before he grabbed onto it tightly with both hands and walked closer to the edge.

He breathed out slowly before inhaling and pushed off he swung out and when he reached the middle he let go and flipped in the air. The crowd awed as they looked at him spin and fip before his father swung out and grabbed onto his hands swinging him back towards his platform then swinging back out and letting go of him and he flipped again. He looked down and watched as his bar came swinging back. The crowd held their breath, in anticipation. Dick reached out and grabbed onto his bar and swung back and flipped onto his platform and as he did the crowd stood up and applauded and roared. The Grayson's climbed down and walked into the middle of the ring the crowd still applauded as they all bowed. The ringmaster walked into the middle of the ring as the Grayson's left.

"I'm Jack Haly and thank you for coming to Haly's Circus" He said taking a bow before leaving the ring and walking out the back.

Dick stood with his parents and his aunty, uncle and cousin as they congratulated him on his act and how proud they were.

"Well, done" His uncle and aunty said before walking off.

"Good job, cuz" His cousin said punching him in the arm before he ran after his parents.

"I'm proud of you Dick you did well" His father said giving him a hug.

"Thanks dad" He said hugging back.

"You did well honey" His mum said kissing him on the forehead and leading him towards their trailer.

"What's the next town were going to again?" He said waving at all the other crew and acts from the circus as he passed them.

"Happy Harbor it's a town in Rhode Island, its right by the sea you should enjoy it" His mother said as they finally got to their trailer.

"How long are we there for?" He said walking to his small room.

"About a week, then were off to Gotham" His father said sitting down.

"Cool" Dick closed the small door to his room and started to change out of his outfit, into some normal clothes.

He slipped on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and then a green hoodie. He put on a pair of black boots and then walked out of his room.

"I'm going to go see John" He said walking to the door.

"Okay, well don't stay out late and don't get into trouble" His mother blurted as he left the trailer.

Dick walked between the trailers and headed straight for his cousins. He flipped over boxes as he started to run towards the trailer. He wasn't surprised when he saw his cousin standing out the front waiting for him all ready out of his costume in normal clothes.

"Wondering when you would turn up" He laughed wrapping his arm around Dick and leaning him out of the circus camp.

"So where we off to? The pizza place again?" Dick said looking up at his older cousin.

John was 18 and his only really close friend at the circus and they got along really well. Over the last few years both of them had taken up parkour, to preform better and just to have some fun while they were traveling and most nights or any free time they would have they would race off around the city they were in.

"Wanna race?" John said taking his arm back from around Dick.

"Hell yeah" Dick said as he sped of in front of John.

They raced towards town jumping over rumble and running across streets and jumping down ledges till they were finally at the pizza parlour. Both boys stopped out side and panted and slowly regained their breaths.

"Good race, but come on I'm hungry" John said walking inside.

They ordered a peperoni pizza to share and got a couple of drinks as well. They sat down at one of the tables and scoffed down the pizza and within minutes they had finished it. They walked to the arcade just down the road and played a few games before they realised it was almost 10 and started to walk back. The circus was set up on a large oval on the outside of town so they had to pass through a small forest to get back it wasn't the first time during the week they had to go back this way and they never had trouble, but tonight was different.

Dick and John reached the forest and walked through, they kept talking and could see the lights of the circus just up ahead, but were suddenly stopped.

"Look circus freaks" One guy said as he walked out of the darkness with 3 others.

"Easy fight then" Another said punching his fist into his hand.

"Just leave us alone" John said trying to push past.

"Nah, nah it's not that easy" The main guy said pushing him back as the other 3 formed a circle around them.

"Guys were not here to fight" Dick said walking forward.

"Be quite" One said punching him.

"Hell no" John said punching the guy and then kicking him once he was on the ground.

Dick got up and saw the other 3 guys walking over to punch John. Dick quickly got up and ran over and tripped one of the guys over before flipping over one guy grabbing his head and slamming it to the ground. Leaving one guy standing. John and Dick slowly approached the other guy who started to back up.

"Hey, we didn't mean any trouble. I'll just go" He said before running off leaving his friends behind on the ground in pain.

John and Dick laughed as they turned around and walked back to the circus.

"Hey you okay?" John said as he looked over at Dick who was rubbing his face.

"Yeah, should be fine. But don't tell any one especially mom and dad. You know how they reacted last time" Dick laughed.

It wasn't the first time he and John had gotten into a fight with others. Last time Dick was knocked out cold and beaten by one guy as John took out the others before finally getting to the last guy punching him right in the face and knocking out a couple of his teeth. Dick had a couple of broken a couple of ribs and wasn't able to preform for a month. His parents had reacted badly and banned him from going into any town for 2 moths after that.

John walked Dick back to his trailer and said god night before heading off to his trailer. Dick opened the door and walked in his parents had already gone to bed but left it unlocked for Dick. He locked the door and went to his room and stripped down to his trunks before climbing under the covers of the small bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Dick woke up to the sound of his parents talking in the kitchen and the lovely smell of bacon and eggs, drifting in under his door. He climbed out of bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he slipped on a pair of sweat pants and walked out of his room.

"Morning" His father said looking up from his newspaper.

"Morning" Dick said sitting down opposite his dad.

"Look at my 2 strong shirtless men" His mum joked placing breakfast down in front of them and then putting a plate for herself down.

"Dick, we have to go help take down the tent today. Okay" His father, said folding his newspaper up and putting it down.

"Yeah, sure I don't mind" He said stuffing food into his mouth.

"Manners" His mother said correcting him on talking with his mouth full.

He sighed and kept on eating. It was the same conversation as usual, how was last night and what did you do, how to improve your act and training times, just all the usual stuff. After breakfast Dick and his father got dressed before heading over to the tent to help pack it up. Most of the men from the circus were there to help take it down and pack it up.

After it was packed up everyone packed up their trailers and all the equipment and the circus was back on the road again. Dick put his headphones in as he sat in the back of the car as it towed along the trailer, following the rest of the circus just like a convoy. Dick lent hi head against the window and looked out it as the car kept driving, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Conner sat in the lounge room staring at the TV. Wally and Artemis were making out next to him and it annoyed him. Kaldur was in his room and Megan had gone into town to buy some more food. Conner sighed and crossed his arm and lent back into the sofa and watched TV.

A few minutes later Megan rushed into the lounge room and kitchen area and placed down the shopping bags in the kitchen before running over to Conner and giving him a kiss and sitting on his lap. Megan and Conner had been dating for a month now but Conner wasn't really into it, it just didn't feel right to him. As Megan sat down she morphed back to green and pulled out a flyer.

"Look, a circus tomorrow night we should go. It's meant to be the best, they have an act called The Flying Grayson's" Megan said causing Wally and Artemis to stop kissing and turning to look.

"Are you sure we would be able to?" Wally said looking over it.

"I don't see why not, we go out to the shops and all that one night at the circus should be fine" She said smiling.

"Well, you will have to check with Red Tornado" Artemis said.

"I know. I'll ask when he's back. So do you want to go?"

"Yeah why not" Wally grinned.

"Sure" Artemis said before kissing Wally again.

"Conner?" Megan said turning her attention to him.

"Yeah, sure. I guess" He said as he continued to watch TV.

"Cool, I'll go ask Kaldur and then Red Tornado" Megan said getting up and running off.

* * *

**Haly's Circus**

They finally arrived in Happy Harbor and Dick's parents were directed to the spot they could park. The car stoped and Dick climbed out, he took of his headphones and left them in the car and helped his parents set up the trailer and get it ready. After wards Dick and his dad helped set up the tent and by the time they were finished it was 4 o'clock.

Dick and his parents were sitting in the trailer having dinner, most if the time they ate early in case they had training.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk? Just into the forest behind the circus near the mountain" Dick asked.

"Yeah, of course just be back before the sun goes down" His mum said taking away the empty plates.

"Cool, thanks" Dick said getting up and running to his room grabbing a hoddie.

"Yeah and when you get back how about we do some training?" His dad said with a big smile he knew Dick liked to train.

"Sure"

Dick ran out of the trailer and into the forest, he found a small path that led towards the mountain. Dick slowly walked down it and listened to the wind blowing through the trees and the birds chirping. It seemed peaceful here and he liked it. He came to a small opening at the base of the mountain and he decided to lie down on the soft grass and look up at the sky.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Alert unknown person outside of Mount Justice" Red Tornado's voice said over the intercom.

A screen appeared in the briefing room showing Dick lying down on the grass.

"I'll go" Said Conner heading towards the exit.

"Superboy B04" The computer said as he walked out.

The door went down slowly and Conner walked out. He saw the boy laying there and he hadn't heard a thing. Conner walked over to him and stood above him causing a shadow to cast over him.

"Um, Hey" Dick said shocked.

Conner reached down and picked him up by his hoodie and held him in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Conner said angrily.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you like Chapter 1 and if some of you are wondering I did delete one of my TimKon stories cause I couldn't think of another chapter at the moment and it hardly had any views so yeah. Any way please do review I appreciate it.**

**Thanks **

**YJYAOI**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

"Hey, I only came out here for a walk I don't want any trouble" Dick said struggling in Conner's grip.

"A walk?" Conner said pinning him against a tree.

"Yeah, I'm with the circus I just wanted to get away" Dick said kicking Conner in the stomach causing him to let go before he flipped over him and kicked him into the tree.

"Is that so" Conner said turning around looking angry.

"Yes, I'm part of the flying Grayson's. Sorry for walking in your territory" Dick said as he went to walk away.

As he did he caught Conner charging at him and Dick turned around and flipped over him and kicked his back as he did. Conner landed face first on the ground and Dick jumped on his back and pulled Conner's arm behind his back and held him there.

"I didn't want any trouble" Dick said through his teeth.

"Sure" Conner said sarcastically.

Dick pulled Conner's hand further behind his back and twisted his wrist slightly.

"You going to apologise" Dick said angrily as Conner struggled.

"No" Conner blurted.

"I didn't want to have to do this" Dick brought his knee back between Conner's legs and pushed forward kneeing him in the balls causing him to yelp in pain.

Dick got off Conner and let him roll over and grab his crouch in pain. Dick watched as Conner lay there before he got up and walked away.

"Look, I should be sorry I over reacted" Conner said getting up.

"It's fine, look I don't know much about this town so how about you apologise by showing me around"

"Ah, sure" Conner said a bit confused.

"Well, I'm Dick" he said reaching out to shake Conner's hand.

"Conner and I must say you sure know how to fight"

"I've learnt a few things over the years.

Conner led Dick out of the forest and walked him through town and showed him a few places, but Dick noticed the sun had almost set and realised he had to get back.

* * *

Conner walked him back to the circus.

"Hey, come by tomorrow I'll get you some tickets. Just wait for me by the fence at like 10" Dick said walking away.

"Yeah okay, thanks" Conner said a bit confused but headed straight back to Mount Justice.

Conner walked through the forest and back into Mount Justice.

"Superboy B04" The computer announced.

"Conner, where have you been?" Megan said running up to him giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Showing Dick around"

"Who?" Everyone said.

"That kid outside, he's from the circus and cause I attacked him he said I should apologise by showing him around town"

"Oh yeah we saw him beat you up" Wally said while flicking through TV channels.

"Oh and good news were aloud to go to the circus. I just have to buy tickets" Megan said happily.

"Don't worry about it. Dick told me to meet him and he will get me some tickets" Conner said sitting next to Wally.

"Awesome" Megan said happily as she continued to cook.

* * *

**Haly's Circus**

Dick walked back to the trailer and opened the door. He found a small note on the table.

_Went to practice early. Come when you get back._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Dick walked into his room and stripped down to his underwear and changed into his costume and walked to the big top. He walked in and looked up to see his parents, his cousin and his aunty and uncle already practicing.

"Good to see you could join us" His cousin joked, as he watched Dick climb up to the platforms.

"Shut it you" He said when finally getting up.

Dick walked to the edge of the platform and held out his hands for his dad to grab them. His dad swung over grabbed his hands and swung him out and let go of him and he flipped and grabbed onto his moms hands and then let go and landed safely on the other side. Practice went on for at least another hour and a half, before everyone was getting tired and decided to call it a night. They all headed back to their trailers.

Once back in the trailer Dick headed to his room and closed the door, he pulled out his laptop. Over the years Dick had taught him self-how to hack and slowly became very good with technology. Dick found a local Internet connection and hacked into it. Once he had a connection he started to browse the Internet. His parents didn't know but he was excited to go to Gotham, he had an obsession with Batman and looked up to him and how he fought crime and when he did finally get to Gotham he was going to go find Batman.

Dick searched the Internet for the latest news on Batman, only a few news reports about him saving people the previous weeks but nothing new. Dick switched from the news reports and started to research up on Happy Harbor and what there is to do around here. There wasn't much just a few shops, which he had seen and a couple of bars and a nightclub, but besides that nothing. Dick was bored and didn't know what to do.

Dick turned off his laptop and put it away he stripped off down to his underwear and got into bed. He put on his headphones and listened to music while he waited for his parents to go to bed. About an hour later he saw a light turn off, outside his door and his parents room door close. He waited a couple of minutes before he climbed back out of bed and but on his sweatpants and hoodie.

He opened the small window in his room and climbed out. He knew he wouldn't be able to actually ask for tickets cause then his mum and dad would be wondering whom they were for. He knew where to get them so it wouldn't take him long. He walked up to the small ticketing both and pulled out a key, he had taken it from Haly and copied it, it was the master key and opened any door. He unlocked the door and walked in, he looked through and found the tickets he took 5 from the file and left locking the door behind him.

He slowly snuck back to the trailer but bumped into his cousin.

"Where are you going?" Dick whispered.

"In to town, I met a girl and well I'm hoping to get lucky" He said winking.

"Do you only think of sex?" Dick said crossing his arms.

"Everyone thinks of sex and has those urges"

"I keep mine under control not like you, every town we go to you have to fuck something. I'm surprised you haven't caught anything" Dick said laughing.

"Shh you and one day you'll understand" John said before running off.

Dick sighed before walking back to the trailer and climbing back inside. He hid the tickets under his bed and stripped back down to his underwear and got into bed and went to sleep. Dick's cousin had told him about masturbation, but Dick found it awkward to do in the trailer, so he only ever did it in the showers when he got a chance. His cousin had even given him porn mags but Dick wasn't interested.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Conner lay in bed, looking up at the celling he just couldn't sleep. Megan had come and cuddled with him tonight and she was fast asleep with her head lying on his bare chest. Conner sighed before carefully sliding out of bed and putting Megan's head on the pillow. He and Megan had been arguing a lot lately about how he just didn't seem to be into the relationship and Conner was angry at her cause she kept miss using her powers and he has a feeling she's cheating on him any way. The long days she spends out and the little random things she's been getting which seem to be gifts from someone.

Conner shuffled out of his bedroom in his boxers and into the dark lounge room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Conner laid down on the couch and flicked through the channels till he found an old movie on TV, he had been watching these a lot lately and they were only on late at night so Conner didn't really mind. Conner laid there watching the movie and he could slowly feel how tired he was getting and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Conner was awoken to the loud banging going on in the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and sat up to look over the back of the couch, to see Megan searching and throwing things around looking for ingredients. She already had some ingredients hovering above behind her as she searched the pantry. Conner walked into the kitchen and went to hug her, but as he did. She screamed in shock and dropped all the ingredients down on Conner.

Conner looked at her with a slight confusion and anger and disappointment, this wasn't the first time this had happened. But the first time this happened was practically how they started dating. Conner looked at her before turning away brushing off some eggshells.

"I'm going to go take a shower" He said walking off.

Conner walked to his room and grabbed a clean shirt, jeans and a black pair of trunks before walking down the hallway to the locker rooms and showers. He placed the clothes down on bench in the locker room and walked into the showers. He grabbed a towel from the folded pile and walked over to the wall and turned the water on. The room started to fill with steam and Conner adjusted the taps till he had the perfect temperature. Conner stepped under the gushing spurts of water and let it run over him and his boxers washing away all the food Megan had spilt on him.

After all the food had been washed away Conner slipt of his boxers and threw them on the ground leaving him standing there nude with his 8 inch cock just hanging there. He finished cleaning him self before he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist and then picking up his boxers and ringing the water out of them. He walked over to his clothes and dried off before slipping on his underwear and putting his jeans and shirt on.

He put his towel on the pile of other towels and then put his underwear in the dirty laundry basket before heading to his room. Once in his room he put his boots on and looked over at the clock on his wall.

"Crap it's almost 10" He thought.

He quickly flipped his top inside out and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Megan said.

"To get the tickets" Conner said stopping for a second.

"Wait, I'll come with you" Megan said morphing to her human form.

"Mind if we tag along?" Wally said walking up behind them with Artemis.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Megan said happily grabbing Conner's hand.

They walked out of Mount Justice and heading through the forest towards the circus.

* * *

**Haly's Circus**

Dick and his parents were practicing in the big top they had gotten up early to practice Dick's stunt without the net. Dick had been practicing for a couple of hours and his parents said he could have a quick break. As soon as they did he ran out of the tent and to his trailer. As soon as he was in he reached under his bed and grabbed the tickets and ran to the main entry. He looked around and noticed Conner wasn't there, he climbed up onto of one of the trailers and looked around and notice a group of people walking along the fence line and could see Conner.

Dick ran across the top of the trailers, till he got close to them and waited for them to walk past as soon as they were opposite him he flipped of the trailer and on to the ground in front of them. The team gasped as Dick landed in front of them and Dick just laughed.

"Here" Dick said handing Conner the tickets.

"Thanks, saves us buying them" Conner smiled

"It's fine, I see you brought friends" Dick said looking at them.

"Oh yeah, this is Wally and his girlfriend Artemis and this is Megan my girlfriend"

"Well, nice to meet you I'm Dick"

"Cool, hey we were thinking of going into town for lunch you want to come?" Wally said stepping forward next to Conner.

"Yeah, sure just meet me at the main entry in like 10 minutes, I have to go tell my parents" Dick said as he climbed the metal fence and ran along the top of the trailers.

"Wow, he's good" Artemis said watching him disappear.

"Yeah, well he beat Conner last night" Wally laughed

Conner blushed as they started to walk towards the main entry.

Dick ran into the big top and his parents were still up on the platforms having a break.

"Mum, Dad is it okay is I go to lunch with some kids from town?" Dick said looking up to them.

"Oh, you made some friends" His mum yelled down.

"Yeah, I met one last night and he came by with his friends and invited me to lunch"

"Well, sure you can. Just go take some money from the trailer for lunch and have fun" His dad said giving Dick a smile.

"Thanks" He yelled running out of the tent and back to the trailer to get changed.

Dick got changed out of his costume and grabbed some money from his dad's wallet and then grabbed his phone, before running out of the trailer and towards the main entry. Dick met the group at the front gate and they led him into town to a small café at the mall. They sat down at a table and all ordered their different food. Dick watched as Wally and Artemis made out and noticed how Conner and Megan seemed to have tension between them. Megan kept trying to make out with Conner but he pulled away before she could.

The food finally arrived and everyone started to eat. Dick noticed Wally's food seemed to disappear the fastest compared to everyone else and before even Artemis could finish he was pinching food from her plate.

"You always do this. Get your own food" She said dragging her plate away.

"Come on" He begged.

"No"

Dick sighed and pushed over his plate, which still had a whole bunch of chips on the side.

"Here, I don't eat much so you can have the rest"

"Aw, thanks dude" Wally said taking the plate and scoffing it down.

Everyone eventually finished their lunch and they all paid before leaving to walk Dick back to the circus. They took the slow way back by Dick's request walking him along the beach front to show him a little bit more of the town. Finally they were back at the circus, the others said goodbye and walked off but Conner stayed behind.

"Hey, why haven't you gone with them?" Dick said noticing Conner was still there.

"I see them every day some times I like a break"

"Well, I still have a little time. How about I show you around?"

"Um sure"

"Cool" Dick said as he led Conner through the main entry.

"So you all stay here?"

"Yeah, its cool though we all have out own trailers and space so yeah"

"Oh okay"

Conner followed as Dick walked next to him showing him all the animals and other acts as they practised. Conner looked around and awed at what some of them were doing. Dick laughed it was like Conner had never been to the circus before. Dick continued to show Conner around and then they finally got to the big tent.

"And this is where the magic happens" Dick said cheekily as he led Conner in.

Conner looked around it was so big and amazing, Dick smiled at the amazement he could see in Conner's eyes. Conner looked around and noticed Dick was gone.

"Dick?" He yelled

"Yeah, what?"

Conner looked up to see Dick on a high platform above him.

"What are you doing?" Conner yelled worryingly up to him.

"Just sit down and watch" Dick said taking off his hoodie and shoes and throwing them down.

Conner obeyed and sat down and watched as Dick stretched.

"Are you watching? Cause I can only do this once"

Conner nodded and Dick smiled as he stepped up to the edge of the platform and grabbed onto the bar. Dick pushed of the platform and swung out and then back building up his swing till he had enough and then he let go, he flipped in the air before he knew he was dropping, with out another person there he knew he would fall but that's why the net is there. Conner watched as Dick fell and unlike Dick he wasn't aware of the net he jumped out of his seat and was about to jump up to catch Dick but then he watched as he fell into the safety of the net.

Dick stood up on the net and walked over towards where Conner was.

"How was it?" He said with a big smile.

"Amazing"

"Thank you, I know I'm amazing" Dick said taking a bow.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you like Chapter 2 and thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites. Please do read my other stories I would appreciate it and please do review.**

**Thanks **

**YJYAOI**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

"Are you always up your self?" Conner laughed.

"Shut up" Dick said punching his arm.

Both of them laughed as Dick climbed down from the net and walked over towards Conner.

"Look, I better go. Thanks for the show and all" Conner said gesturing towards the exit.

"Yeah, sure. See you tonight" Dick said with a smile watching Conner run out of the tent.

Dick picked up his shoes and jumper and left the tent heading back to his trailer. He weaved through all the other trailers waving to the other families and acts who were sitting outside their trailers. As he finally approached his trailers he got tackled by his cousin and pinned against the side of a trailer.

"Dude, I've been looking for you every where. Where have you been?"

"I've been with friends" Dick said pushing him off.

"Wait, friends?"

"Yeah, I made friends in town is that okay"

"Good for you any way, I wanted to tell you about last night"

"Really, cant you just right it in a diary?"

"Dude, your like my only friend, well my only best friend and you're my cousin and diary's are gay so I'm going to tell you" He said pulling Dick into his trailer.

"Where are your parents?" Dick said looking around at how empty it was.

"Gone out shopping with your parents" John said sitting down.

"Okay, well I want to go get ready soon so hurry up" Dick sat next to him.

"Well, she was hot as and I went to the movies with her and her 2 other friends and afterwards we went back to hers and well they all had a shot, like I was making out with one and the other 2 were sucking me off. Then I would fuck one as the other 2 made out above me and it was so hot" John said leaning his head back and sighing in pleasure of the memory.

"Well, good for you but well I'm going to go shower and then have dinner cause mum and dad should be home soon" Dick said getting up from his seat and heading to the door.

"Okay well I'll see you tonight"

Dick walked back to his trailer, he wouldn't tell anyone but he was kind of exited about Conner coming to see him. He walked in side, to find his mum, dad, aunty and uncle all sitting at the table having coffee.

"Hi, sweetie. How was it with your friends?" His mum asked causing everyone to look at him.

"Yeah, good. I'm just gonna go have a shower and get ready" Dick walked off towards his room.

"Okay"

Dick walked into his room and closed the door he places his hoodie and shoes down and laid down on the bed. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Conner walked back into Mount Justice hoping know one had missed him, but the computer announcing his entrance wasn't very helpful. He sighed and walked on down the hallway and into the lounge room and to his surprise only Wally and Kaldur were there.

"Hey" He said sitting down next to them on the couch.

"Hey dude, wondering where you go to" Wally laughed.

"Where are the girls?" Conner peered around expecting Megan to pounce on him.

"Artemis went home to see her mum and Megan went out as soon as we got back she said she needed some more ingredients" Wally explained.

"She bought a whole lot of ingredients yesterday" Conner questioned.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about" Kaldur said trying to reassure him seeing the doubt in Conner's eyes.

"Mmm, yeah" Conner said getting up.

"Where you going?" Wally said stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Out" Conner said walking down the hallway.

Conner knew Megan was lying, he knew there was some one else, and he had to know. Conner walked furiously to the exit and just before he could reach it, Wally zoomed in front of him and was grabbed by Kaldur from behind.

"Leave it dude, it's probably nothing and what if she's getting you a gift or really is getting ingredients. You know how much she fails at cooking" Wally tried to explain pushing him back.

"But all the stuff she's been getting and always going out. There is someone else I know" Conner blurted out.

"Conner leave it for now come on" Kaldur said trying to pull him back.

Conner shock out of Kaldur's grasps and knocked Wally over and stormed towards the exit but just as he did Megan walked in, holding a couple of shopping bags.

"What's wrong?" She said confused.

"What's in the bags?" Conner snatched them out of her hands.

One bag was filled with ingredients and the other were clothes in Conner's size different to his usual.

"Ingredients and it was meant to be a surprise but some nice clothes for you to wear tonight" Megan said angrily.

Conner looked up at her and his facial expression changed from angry to an embarrassed mess. Wally and Kaldur had long gone and Conner could tell cause he could hear them laughing in the kitchen saying that he was going to get beaten by Megan for getting angry and snatching bags and how he would make up a stupid excuse to cover all of it up.

"Now explain to me why you snatched the bags" Megan crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I was just angry and it was just a thing and I had to know I'm sorry" Conner said looking at her sadly.

"It's okay" Megan walked over to him and gave him a hug and he hugged back.

Little did he know she was actually reading his mind searching for the real reason and to her surprise she found it and she knew it wouldn't be long till he found out about Cameron from school and their relationship and she knew she had to be more careful.

"I love you" Conner said hugging her tightly.

"Love you too, now let me but the shopping away" Megan said with a laugh as she broke the hug.

Conner watched as she picked up the bags and walked towards the kitchen. Conner knew she had read his mind at first he couldn't tell but when she found the real reason he could feel her shock and worry go through him. He sighed and walked off to his room.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Dick was awoken to a loud banging on his door. He yawned and got off his bed and shuffled to the door.

"Richard Grayson, get ready" His mother said angrily.

"Crap" He said realising he had slept for 2 hours.

He quickly ran into the trailers bathroom and stripped off and turned on the shower. He adjusted it quickly and then jumped under the water, he winced at how hot it was at first but quickly got use to it and soaped himself up and washed it off before turning the shower off. He quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his clothes.

He ran out of the bathroom and into his room and closed the door. He dropped his clothes and towel and grabbed a clean pair of trunks and then slipped on his costume over the top. He put on his gloves and walked out of the room patting his hair down as he did.

"That was quick" His dad said surprisingly.

"Yeah, I know"

"Well come on lets go the show starts in 20" His dad said opening the door.

His dad and mum walked in front off him. Dick could hear the crowd all ready lining up near the main entry and the ones already in the tent. Dick followed his parents out to the back entry to the big top where all the acts waited before they went out and preformed. Dick and his parents walked in and had to push their way through to their section. Everyone was rushing around, the Grayson's were always happy to have the last act of the night, meant they didn't have to worry as much.

They finally got to their area and his mum sat down next to his aunty and they both started to talk as they worked on their make up.

"Dad, I'm just going to go look at the crowd. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure" His dad said before turning back to his uncle.

Dick walked over to the opening that lead into the big top and peered through it. He looked around and could see Conner and the others all sitting up right near the front, Megan and Conner seemed to be really excited about it and so did the other guy Dick had never met before (Kaldur) and Wally and Artemis were happily sitting around as Wally chowed down the bucket of pop corn.

"Those your friends?" John said startling Dick.

"Yeah"

"That would explain why they are here and have good seats"

"What would?"

"You being out late last night heading back from the ticket booth" John said ruffling Dick's hair.

"You tell any one and your parents find out about all the girls" Dick said giving him a cheeky smile.

"Cheeky" John said before walking off.

Dick turned to look back out at the crowd and Conner, there was something about Conner he just couldn't figure out and his friends as well. He shrugged it off before heading back over to his mum who started to apply a bit of make up to his face.

The circus started and the crowd roared as the first act came out and preformed. Everyone was so happy and amazed at all the acts and laughed and awes and ahhs filled the big tent. Dick stood out the back stretching knowing that the Flying Grayson's would be soon and his father all ways taught him stretching does help.

Conner sat there looking at the acts he had never seen a circus before only some images Cadmus had pumped into his head, but to see it in real life was just amazing and he could see the excitement in Megan's and Kaldur's eyes as well. Wally and Artemis seemed to be very calm and not very exited but mind you they were making out most of the time and not even watching.

Conner could hear Dick out the back talking to his parents and he could hear them talking about his act and whether he was okay or not and then him talking to his cousin in secret about something. But Conner missed it and was paying attention to the clowns and all the other acts.

Megan sat there she loved the circus it was amazing and she could see how happy Conner was as well. He looked like a 5-year-old child and that made her smile but then she saw him Cameron. He was sitting with some friends up the back of the seating area. Megan ducked out of sight hiding next to Conner so all they saw was just Conner's side. Lucky for Megan Conner was big and she could just hide.

"Grayson's your on in 10 go get ready" A man said before walking off.

They all walked out a special hole in the tent, which lead to a ladder up to the top where they preformed their act. As usual Dick's aunty, uncle and cousin went one side and him and his parents went the other. Dick did his final stretches and he helped his dad get ready for his first swing out.

As always the lights dimed down and Haly stepped into the middle of the ring. Dick waited for Haly's usual speech but tonight he tried something else. Dick watched as he pointed to the top of the tent and put his hand over the top of his eyes if he was looking for something and then.

"Is it a bird, is it a plane no it's The Flying Grayson's"

As soon as he said it spotlights hit the top of the tent and Dick's dad and uncle both swung out and started to preform. They both linked arms in the middle holding their position as Haly announced them.

"John and Richard Grayson" They both let go and swung back.

Next his mum and aunty swung out and flipped catching each other's bar in the process and wing to the other side.

"Karla and Mary Grayson" The crowd alluded.

Dick watched as his cousin stepped up and swung out and soon after his dad to catch him.

"Young John Grayson"

Dick's dad swung John over on to their platform and Dick stepped up to the edge and grabbed the bar.

"And the Youngest, Richard Grayson"

Dick swung out and watched as his mum swung out from the other side. Dick let go when he got to the middle and flipped in mid air and then his mom caught him and brought him back over to the ledge. The crowd roared and the Grayson's took a bow before continuing on with the act. The crowd was amazed at the act they were all in amazement. Even Wally and Artemis stopped kissing to watch at the flips and tricks they were doing. The act went on till it was for the final part.

All the lights went out except for one spot light shinning down on Haly in the middle of the ring.

"People of Happy Harbour, before the show ends the Flying Grayson's have one more act. Lower the net" Haly said and people watched as the net lowered to the floor.

"Young Richard Grayson will now preform one of the worlds most dangerous acts" Haly pointed to the top of the tent and spots light shone on to Dick.

Dick stepped up to the edge of the platform and grabbed onto the bar. He took a deep breath and pushed off, he could see his dad on the other side getting ready to swing out. Dick got to the middle and let go he flipped up into the air and spun and then his dad swung out and went to grab onto his hands but missed. The crowd screamed in shock, seeing the miss and realising what might happen.

* * *

**Okay here is chapter 3 hope you like the cliff-hanger. Will start Chapter 4 soon and thanks for all the reviews.**

**Thanks **

**YJYAOI**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

Dick looked down seeing the ground getting closer so he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Artemis and Megan screamed with the rest of the crowd and Wally turned to look at Conner and gave him a nod. Kaldur and Wally watched as Conner stood up and jumped up across the tent grabbing Dick in mid air and continuing through the top of the tent leaving a hole. Everyone gasped as they saw someone or something take Dick straight out of the Big Top.

Dicks parents and uncle, aunty and cousin all climbed down and ran out of the big top with a few other acts going in search of Dick.

Dick had his eyes closed thinking he was still falling afraid of what would happen next, but then he felt warm arms wrapped around him and then the thump as who ever this was hit the ground. Dick slowly opened his eyes and looked around and saw he was in the forest and then he turned to see Conner holding him.

"Conner?" He said confused.

"Hey" Conner said putting him down.

"Why are we in the forest?" Dick turned and looked around.

"Well, umm you kinda missed the jump and fell and I saved you" Conner said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Saved me how? I remember falling and wait" Dick saw the red outline of the Superman symbol poking above Conner's shirt.

He walked over and ripped open the button shirt revealing the black t-shirt with the red Superman symbol. He put his hand over his mouth and slowly backed up against a tree and pointed at the symbol, realising Conner must either be Superman or some other Super.

"Dick, I can explain" Conner said getting closer with a worried expression on his face.

"You're Superman" Dick said shocked.

"No, I'm his clone" Conner explained.

"Clone?"

"Yes"

Dick just stood there not even sure what to say to Conner, he didn't even know what he was meant to say. He was more worried Conner might kill him for knowing his secret.

"Look, I saw you fall and I couldn't just let you die. So I had to save you and …"

Before he could finish he was interrupted by voices in the distance calling after Dick.

"Look, I better go but please don't tell any one and if you still want to be friends come to the forest clearing tomorrow" Conner said before running off.

Dick slid down the tree and sat on the floor and put his head between his knees waiting for someone to find him.

"Over here" His dad said seeing Dick and running over to him.

His mum soon followed with a few other people from the circus and his aunty, uncle and cousin.

"Dick, what happened?" His mum said sitting next to him.

Dick contemplated telling them the truth but chose not to.

"All I remember is falling and then I was here" He said as he began to cry realising that he could of died.

"Oh, it's okay honey, lets get you back to the trailer" His mum said getting him up off the ground and leading him back to the circus.

"Can some one tell Jack, he's okay?" Dick's dad said looking around

"Sure" One of the acts at the back of the group said before running off

Everyone else headed back into the big top as Dick was led back to the trailer by his parents and with his aunty, uncle and cousin following.

* * *

**Back in the Big Top**

Wally stood up grabbing Artemis and then giving Megan and Kaldur tap on the shoulder and gesturing they are leaving. They all got up and followed Wally, the 4 of them walked towards the exit. Megan was still shocked at what happened but wanted know if Dick was okay. As they finally got to the exit, they watched as Haly ran back into the centre of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to inform you Richard is okay, but we are un sure who or what saved him"

The crowd sighed in relief hearing the good news. Megan sighed in relief as well before following after Kaldur, Wally and Artemis. The 4 of them walked straight out of the circus grounds and straight back to Mount Justice. They walked through the forest in silence and then finally arrived at Mount Justice. The entry door opened and they walked in.

"Miss Martian B05, Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07, Aqualad B02" The computer announced.

They all walked into the lounge room to see Conner sitting on the couch just staring at the blank screen of the Television.

"Conner, what happened?" Megan said sitting down next to him.

"Well, I saved Dick and he found out I was Superman's clone. But whether he told anyone I don't know" Conner continued to look at the blank screen.

"Wait how did he find out?" Wally said sitting down on the coffee table.

"He saw the shirt and I explained to him I was a clone of Superman"

"Dude, you can't just tell people you're a clone of Superman" Wally yelled at him.

"Well, what else was I meant to tell him? I did just jump from inside the circus tent to the middle of the forest catching him in the process. I'm sure no one else can do that"

"It's okay. We understand, don't we" Kaldur said putting his hand on his shoulder and looking around at the rest of the group.

"Yeah" All of them said agreeing.

Conner got up off the couch and walked towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Megan said curiously getting up to follow.

"To my room, I just want to be left alone for a while. I know I'm going to get in trouble with the league if they find out what happened. So I just need time to think it over" Conner turned and walked away heading for his room.

Conner knew that league would be more than angry with him if they found out what happened. He used his powers in public and what if someone had seen or worse what if Dick tells and leads the police or someone worse to the clearing tomorrow.

Conner finally reached the door to his room and opened it and walked in. He closed and locked the door, before sitting down on his bed. He sat there for a couple of minutes whit his head in his hands trying to think things through, tonight was now just another worry he had to ad to his problems the main one being Megan cheating. He let out a sigh and then started to take off his boots.

He then slipped of his unbuttoned shirt and then took of his black t-shirt and then unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off leaving him in just his black trunks. He then climbed under the blankets on his bed and rested his head on his pillow before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Back in the lounge room everyone had gone of to bed except Megan who still sat there on the couch. Ever since she had found out Conner knew about her and Cameron she was contemplating on what to do, either break up with Conner or break up with Cameron. As she sat there she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw a text.

_Hey sexy_

_What you up to tomorrow? Want to hang?_

_Cameron_

She smiled as she read through it before replying.

_Sure_

_Usual place at 12_

She sent the text, before getting up off the couch and heading to her room. She walked down the hallway and stopped when she got to Conner's door she lifted her hand to the door and went to knock, but stopped her self and continued walking towards her room. She passed Wally's room and could hear him snoring loudly and Artemis telling him to shut up. She giggled and walked into her room. She closed the door and changed into her PJ's and got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Back at the Circus **

Dick sat on his bed in the darkness of his room. His parents had taken him back to the trailer and questioned him on what happened but he chose to just say he couldn't remember anything and in the end he just went to his room. His parents were in the kitchen area discussing whether or not to let him do the act any more and Dick's dad had confessed that it was his fault for not swinging out earlier.

Dick still wanted to do the act but he wanted to wait till they were in Gotham before he did it again. He let out a sigh before he walked to his door and opened it and went and sat down with his parents.

"I thought you went to bed" His mother said looking at him

"I did but I could hear you both talking"

"Oh" His mother said.

"And dad I don't blame you, it's probably my fault I think I let go a bit to early any way and I think I wont do the act till we get to Gotham. I will preform the rest but I'll take a break"

"If you want to" His dad said looking at him with a smile.

"I do and it will give me time to practice and maybe figure out what went wrong. I'm just lucky I was saved, I just wish I could thank them"

"So do we Dick" His dad said looking at him

"Now how about we all go to bed, it's getting late and I'm sure there will be some big issue tomorrow with what happened" His mum said getting up.

Dick got up and his mum gave him a kiss before heading off to her room and his dad gave him a hug and followed his mum. Dick turned off the lights and walked into his room and closed the door and locked it before taking off the costume leaving him in his trunks. He climbed under the blankets and laid his head on the pillow. He stared blankly at the wall as he thought a bout what Conner had said and what had happened.

Dick still wanted to be friends with Conner but something in him wanted to be more he just shrugged off the feeling and knew he had to see Conner tomorrow no matter what. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Gotham**

Zucco sat behind his desk staring out the window that over looked part of Gotham. The room was dark but the moonlight lit most of the room and desk lap provided enough light for Zucco to look at his paper work. There was a light knock at the door and Zucco spun the chair around to face it.

"Yes?"

"He's here sir" A man said poking his head through the door.

"Let him in"

The door opened wider and a man in a long trench coat and a fedora, caring a brief case walked in. He walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Did you bring it?" Zucco asked.

"Yes, but why you wanted the plans for the tent at Haly's Circus I will never know" The strange man said opening the brief case.

"Haly owes me money and hasn't paid up so I'm going to cause some trouble at his circus"

The man handed over the blue prints and plans to the whole tent all the way from where the main supports are and where the net is connected.

"Perfect" Zucco said with a cheeky smile.

"My fee?" The strange man said curiously.

"Oh right, how much was it again?" Zucco said getting up from his seat and heading over to a painting.

"$1000" The strange man said watching Zucco move the painting to revel a safe and type in the code.

Zucco opened the safe door and pulled out to bundles of money $500 in each. He closed and locked the safe before putting the picture back up and walking over to the strange man.

"Here" He said handing it over.

"Thank you" The man said putting the money in his brief case.

Zucco sat down again and watched as the strange man got up out if his seat and headed for the door.

"Always a pleasure" The man said tilting his hat and leaving.

"Yes" Zucco said picking up he plans again.

The man left the room and closed the door, Zucco continued to over look the plans and circled the net connection and where the platform for the trapeze act and he knew then and there is Haly wouldn't pay up and do as he asked he would take out his most prized act The Flying Grayson's.

"He'll never know what hit him" Zucco laughed out loud causing it to eco through his office.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter 4 and thanks for the review I hope you like the story so far will start Chapter 5 very soon and please review I really appreciate it and seeing as I just introduce Zucco into the story I know most of you know what is coming.**

**Thanks **

**YJYAOI**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

**Okay if your wondering I don't actually write them in a day I have most of them stored away on my computer and I just edit them before posting so I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Conner was sitting in the conference room at the Watch Tower. Batman had come and collected him early upon finding out about what had happened at the circus. Conner sat there in silence, since Batman had told him to wait no one had entered and Conner was starting to get nervous. Conner let out a sigh and laid his head down on the table. Batman had said he was lucky the Justice league was able to cover up the whole event and keep the press and authorities away.

Batman and Superman stood in the surveillance room looking at Conner on the biggest screen.

"Clark you need to talk to him" Batman insisted.

"Why me? You can do it"

"Because the boy needs a father and well you haven't been accepting maybe if you talk to him we might find out more"

"Bruce, he's not my actual son he's a clone. Why should I be a father?"

"Because he had your DNA and to him you are his father and he deserver's one. So go talk to him" Bruce said before storming out of the surveillance room.

Clark let out a sigh and walked out of the surveillance room and headed for conference room. He knew he hadn't been a good role model or father and he knew it had to change. Bruce had been nagging him for months about this and telling him he had to do something and Clark wanted to, but he hadn't quite come to terms with someone cloning him. So he thought now was the best time to finally get it out of the way and accept Conner.

He walked down the hallway with his cape swaying behind him and his foot steeps echoing through the empty hallway. Clark finally reached the door to the conference room. He lifted his hand a pushed the button and the door slid open.

Conner lifted his head quickly and turned around in his seat to see Superman standing in the doorway. He walked into the room and took the seat right next to Conner. Superman kept his head low till he was fully seated before lifting it to look at Conner.

"We need to talk" He said turning to face Conner.

"Do we?"

"Yes"

"Um, okay then"

"Conner, I know I haven't been exactly accepting and I haven't talked to you. It's just hard to come to terms with being cloned. But I want you to know I'll do my best to be a better role model and father" Clark said tilting his head down a bit.

Conner had kept his head down the whole time but as soon as he heard Superman say that to him he lifted his head and could see he was telling the truth. Conner leaned forward and wrapped his hands around him and hugged him tight. Clark sat there for a moment before he wrapped his hands back around Conner, returning the hug. They hugged for a few more seconds before Conner pulled away.

"Now that I have that dealt with I have one more thing"

Conner looked at him and nodded gesturing him to go on.

"I just want to know why you saved that boy at the circus and risked exposing yourself and the team and I promise what ever you say will be just between us" Clark said putting his hand on Conner's shoulder.

"I know it wont be there are cameras and I know Batman probably bugged the room"

Clark turned his head to face the camera and used his heat vision to take it out. He then scanned the room for hearing devises and didn't find any.

"There rooms clear" He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Conner said looking around.

"I am but i don't think we will have long before Batman bursts through that door"

"Okay, well Dick is a friend, one outside he team and well he just doesn't know who I really am. I met him when he was in the forest and I showed him around town and then he got the team tickets to the circus and everyone likes him he's just a friend I have to my self. I go to school and everything but no one actually wants to be friends. Where as Dick actually likes me with out my powers and he's funny and cool and I couldn't let him just die. But now he knows I'm your clone and I think I stuffed it up" Conner said looking sad as he said it.

"I'm sure you haven't" Clark said putting his hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Maybe, I told him to meet me near Mount Justice if he still wanted to be friends"

"Well then you better get going, I heard the perimeter alarm for Mount Justice go off 3 minutes ago" Clark said turning his head to look at the door.

"Thanks" Conner said with a big smile.

Conner got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Conner one more thing" Clark said getting up.

"Yeah"

"My human name is Clark Kent and I'm proud you chose to use Kent" Clark said with a smile.

Conner ran over to him and gave him another hug and Clark hugged back just as hard as Conner was.

"Thanks Dad" Conner said running out of the door and towards the Zeta Tube.

Clark stood there in shock trying to process what Conner just said. Dad he had never been called that before. Clark smiled as he realised at how happy he was to be a father and as he went over the thoughts, he was soon interrupted by Bruce.

"You destroyed the camera" Brice said angrily.

"He wouldn't talk if people could hear him" Clark explained.

"Well what did he say?"

"He said he just couldn't watch some kid die and that he felt like he had to save him"

"Hmm okay, well if you trust him then"

"I do" Clark said with a big smile.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Superboy B04"

Conner ran out of the Zeta Tube and straight towards the door that lead outside, passing through the kitchen on the way.

"Conner your back. What happened?" Megan announced as Conner ran passed.

"I'm sorry, I have some where to be. When did the perimeter alarm stop?" Conner asked as Megan followed.

"1 minute ago, it was just that Dick kid" Megan said watching as Conner approached the exit.

"Superboy B04" The computer announced as he ran out side.

Conner ran out into the small clearing and looked around but couldn't see anyone he slowly walked over to the small path that lead through the forest and looked down it. He couldn't see anything but decided to go look any way. He walked down the path in silence looking around. Then as he neared the end of the path he heard a twig snap, causing him to turn around quickly.

"Dick?" He said walking back down the path.

Conner walked back down the path and peered around trying to use his super hearing to find him and then he heard it the light breathing he recognised as Dick's, but it was strange it was coming from above him. Conner looked up just in time to see Dick dive bomb him from the tree branch above his head, causing Conner to fall to the ground.

"Thought you weren't going to show up" Conner said as Dick held his hand above his head.

"Why?"

"Well I thought after you found out I was well Superman's clone that you would be afraid" Conner said looking al little bit worried.

"Me, afraid no. I think its really cool that you're a clone of Superman well your more like Superboy" Dick said with a smile releasing Conner hands but still sitting on his chest.

"Well that's what they call me and your not afraid" Conner said bringing him self up to lean on his elbows.

"Of course not, I mean your still that awesome guy that threatened me in the forest that day and well you've been my only real friend that isn't in the circus" Dick said with a smile.

"Wait you don't have other friends"

"No, only my cousin. I've travelled with the circus my whole life and well I don't get to make friends" Dick explained moving down Conner a bit till he was sitting in his lap.

"That must suck, but hey now you have me and the others"

"Yeah true. So you being Superboy does that mean you go on missions" Dick said twirling his fingers in Conner's chest.

"Yeah, I do. With the others"

"Others?" Dick said with a confused look on his face

"Yeah Wally and the others"

"Wait there all like Superheros as well"

"Yeah, their all like the protégées of people out of the Justice leagues. Wally is Kid Flash obviously mentored by Flash, Green Arrow mentored Artemis, Kaldur is Aquadlad mentored by Aquaman and Megan is Miss Martian and is Martian Manhunter's niece" Conner explained.

"That is so awesome, so wait is your team like secret and stuff?" Dick said in amazement.

"Yeah so you cant tell anyone" Conner said seriously.

"I promise I wont" Dick said with a smile as he got off Conner.

"So what do you want to do?" Conner said getting up to stand next to Dick.

"Well, I wanted to hang but my parents want me to be back soon, I have to practise after last night I cant afford to make mistakes and well Haly cancelled the last 2 shows cause someone in Gotham paid him a lot to get there so we leave Friday"

"Crap really that early" Conner said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know. Look I have to go. How about we catch up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure just meet me here at like 12 and if I'm not here I'll be on a mission but mind you we haven't had one all week" Conner said with a big smile.

"Cool, oh and I almost forgot" Dick said walking back over to Conner.

"What?"

"Thanks for saving me"

Dick walked up to Conner and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Conner smiled and slowly wrapped his arms back around Dick.

"You'r welcome" Conner said as Dick pulled away.

"Till tomorrow" Dick said waving.

"Yeah" Conner stood there and watched as Dick walked off.

Conner stood there and watched as Dick disappeared off down the path and around the corner, before he let out a sigh and decided to head back.

Conner turned around and went to walk back to Mount Justice but as he did he could hear the sound of footsteps just ahead. He quickly walked to hide behind a tree and keep out of sight. He heard the footsteps get closer and once he knew they had past the tree he peered out and saw Megan. He stepped out from behind the tree and thought about surprising her and then he thought that she might be going to see this other guy. Conner waited a while till she was well enough a head and then decided to follow her. He knew she was heading into town so he quickly flipped his shirt inside out as he followed.

He kept his distance so he had time to duck and hide if needed. Conner followed her all the way into town and into the shopping mall. Conner slowly ducked in and out of shops as Megan looked through various items until she finally stopped at a small café. Conner watched as Megan walked over to a group of people he recognised from Happy Harbor High and saw her sit down on one of the guy's laps and started to make out with him. Conner stood there in shock not knowing what to do, he knew the consequences of following her but he didn't think he would be this hurt. As he stood there he didn't realise Wally and Artemis had walked up behind him.

"Conner?" Wally said tapping his shoulder.

"Dude you going to reply. What's wrong?" Wally said curiously.

Wally went to ask one more time but Artemis stopped him and pointed over at Megan making out Cameron.

"Dude I'm so sorry" Wally said trying to support him.

"Oh Conner, come on lets go" Artemis said seeing the hurt in his eyes.

Artemis and Wally lead Conner out of the mall and back to Mount Justice comforting him all the way back. Both of them knew that Conner was hurt and that they had to be there for him.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter 5, I really hope you liked it and please do review I do appreciate it a lot.**

**Thanks**

**YJYAOI**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

**Okay so i went back and changed part of Chapter 5 after a review and i realised i went to fast but don't worry it means i can make a more dramatic first kiss scene in another chapter.**

* * *

Conner sat on the couch clenching a pillow to his chest as Artemis and Kaldur tried to comfort him while Wally was in the kitchen getting a whole heap of food to try comfort Conner even more. Conner knew he shouldn't have done it, even though he knew Megan was cheating he didn't think it would hurt this much and now he was sitting on the couch and didn't know what to do.

"What do I do?" Conner finally said.

"Its hard to say. What do you think is best?" Kaldur said as he watched Wally place the snacks down.

"That's the point I don't know"

"All I can say Conner is that maybe its for the best and maybe you should end it" Wally said sitting down next to Artemis.

"Babe you cant just say that" Artemis elbowed him.

"No he's right I have to end it. I knew she was cheating and this is the final straw" Conner said angrily.

"If you think so" Artemis said putting her hand on his shoulder.

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes not sure what to say, before Wally finally spoke up.

"Come on lets eat" He said taking a plate of food.

"Yeah, it will help" Artemis said looking at Conner.

"I don't feel like it"

"Okay" Everyone said with a worried look.

Everyone besides Conner took a small plate of snacks and started to eat, Kaldur turned on the TV to cut out the awkward silence. Conner sat there still clenching the pillow contemplating over things, he had never had to break up with any one before but he knew it was the best thing to do and while thinking it over he had an urge to go see Dick, but he couldn't figure out why.

Everyone was happily eating away and watching TV until they heard it.

"Miss Martian B05" The computer announced causing it to echo through the cave.

Everyone turned to face the hallway, which they knew Megan would walk through and then they turned to look at Conner who had not budged at all.

"Hey everyone" Megan said walking into the lounge room.

No one responded they just looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" She said curiously.

"We all know Megan" Artemis finally said speaking up.

"Know what?" She said with a worrying look.

"That you cheated on me" Conner yelled as he got up off the couch throwing the pillow down.

"I can explain" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks as Conner stormed out of the room.

"Don't even bother Megan. I wanted to believe I was just being suspicious but"

"But what?" She said following him.

Everyone sat there in the lounge room listening as the argument echoed through the cave.

"But then you looked inside my head. I know when your in there Megan especially when you react to what you find and then I saw you today at the shops and I never wanted to do this but" Conner said pausing.

"No please I'm sorry. No Conner no" Megan said coming closer as she balled her eyes out.

"It's over Megan. I'm sorry. Now just leave me alone" Conner said angrily as he stormed to the door that lead out side.

Megan collapsed to the ground as Conner walked out of the cave and disappeared out of view. Everyone in the lounge room felt sorry for the both of them but knew Megan did a bad thing.

"I'm going to talk to her" Artemis said getting up off the couch.

"No babe she did a bad thing" Wally said grabbing her arm.

"Yes, but she needs a friend" Artemis said pulling away and going to fins Megan.

* * *

**Outside Mount Justice**

Conner walked through the forest wiping away his tears, he loved Megan but she had cheated on him and he knew it was for the best. He walked out of the forest and could see the sky slowly going orange from the sunset. He hadn't even realised that he had been in side so long. He slowly began to walk into town with his hands in his pockets, that's when he saw it the lights of the circus and that's when that urge hit him again to go see Dick. With that he turned and started to walk towards the circus. He walked towards the fence line then followed it around until he reached the main entry.

"Ticket" The man at the gate said holding out his hand.

"Oh, I don't have one. I just came to see a friend" Conner said looking at him.

"And who is your friend?"

"Richard Grayson"

"Oh, yes I remember him telling me about his friends he's made here. I'll tell you what, I'll let you in this time"

"Thank you sir" Conner said taking his hand out of his pocket to shake the man's hand.

"Your welcome, and you'll find his trailer over that way. Look for the Flying Grayson's poster on the side" The man said with a big smile pointing to behind the tent.

"Again thanks" Conner said walking off.

"Always a pleasure"

Conner walked through all the other trailers looking for one with the Flying Grayson's poster on it. He weaved through all the other trailers getting strange looks from people as he did until he finally found it. He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard someone behind the door scuffling before it finally opened to reveal and tall teenage boy in just a pair of jeans, which were unbuttoned.

"Can I help you?" He said rudely.

"Umm, I'm looking for Dick" Conner said a little confused.

"Wrong Flying Grayson trailer he's 2 trailers that way" The guy said pointing in the direction.

"Thanks" Conner said as he walked off.

"No problem" The guy said before closing the door.

Conner counted the trailers as he walked by even though it was only 2 he wanted to be sure. He finally reached the trailer and saw the Flying Grayson poster he smiled a little even though he was still sad. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"One minute" A woman's voice said.

The door swung open and revealing a tall woman with long brown hair with an apron wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Oh hi I'm Conner I'm just looking for Dick" Conner said as happily as he could.

"Oh, yes Dick told me about you. He's in his room come in. I'm Mary Dick's mum" She said gesturing him in side.

"Thank you" Conner said coming in side.

"Dick, your friends here" She yelled out.

"John this is Conner one of Dick's friends" His mum said introducing him.

"Nice to meet you" The man said holding his hand out as he walked into the room.

"Wh.." Dick said sliding his door open and walking out.

"Hey" Conner said with a small wave.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dick said noticing the sadness in Conner's eyes.

"Um, can we talk in private"

"Yeah sure come into my room" Dick said gesturing to his room.

"Thanks" Conner squeezed by and walked in.

"Mum, Dad, I think something happened so just give us a minute okay" Dick whispered.

"Sure, honey" She said smiling and his dad nodded as he sat down.

Dick walked in and closed the door and sat down next to Conner on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I caught my girlfriend cheating and we broke up" Conner said as tears started to role down his cheeks.

"Oh dude I'm sorry" Dick said hugging Conner.

"It's okay, I knew it was coming. I just had to get away for a while and well for some reason I had an urge to come see you" Conner said looking into Dick's blue eyes.

"Look, I'm the best with relationship advice I've never been in one" Dick said with a small laugh.

"It's okay as I said before I just had an urge to see you" Conner said looking deeper into Dick's eyes.

"Is something wrong? You keep looking at me" Dick said noticing Conner's eye sight.

"Oh sorry, it's just your eyes there so blue"

"Oh" Dick said blushing.

"Hey don't, be embarrassed. I like them" Conner said with a smile.

"Are you coming on to me" Dick laughed.

"No, its just…" Conner tried to explain as Dick laughed.

"It's okay it was a joke"

Conner laughed a little as well causing Dick to smile.

"It's good to see you laughing"

"I don't know what it is about you, but you seem to cheer me up"

"It's cause I'm awesome" Dick said cheekily.

"Shut up" Conner punched his arm.

"Any way, you still feeling sad?"

"A little but not as much" Conner said with a big grin.

"Good, then" Dick said getting up off the bed and walking over to his wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Conner said curiously

"Getting ready, I do still have to preform" Dick said taking off his top.

"Oh, I'll just go" Conner went to get up off the bed.

"No it's okay you can stay"

"But your changing" Conner said gesturing to Dick undoing his pants.

"It's okay I'll just do this" Dick switched off the lights and all Conner could hear was the sound of material and then a zipper.

"Okay done" Dick said as he turned the light back on.

It took Conner a couple of seconds to adjust his eyes, after practically being flash banged. But as soon as he was he saw Dick walking towards him in costume. Dick sat down next to Conner and looked over at him.

"I don't want to go back" Conner said sadly as he lowered his head.

"Who said you had to? Why don't you just stay here? I can sneak you in" Dick said with a smile.

"Sure, but I think the team will worry about me"

"I think they will know you need some time to your self"

"Yeah" Conner said before finally lifting his head to look at Dick.

"But first I have to go preform" Dick got up off the bed and walked to the door.

"And me?"

"Um just wait a minute"

Conner nodded and watched as Dick walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his mum and dad were now sitting down at the table waiting for him.

"Um, Conner is having some issues at the moment is it okay if he come's backstage tonight? He just needs to get away for a while"

"Sure, I don't see why not. We'll just have to sneak him in" His dad said smiling.

"Thanks" Dick walked back into his room.

Dick closed his door and turned around to see Conner looking through a folder that sat on his bedside table.

"You like Batman?" Conner said holding up a photo from the folder.

"Kind of. It's like a small obsession" Dick laughed sitting down next to Conner.

"He's scary in real life"

"You met him?" A big smile came across Dick's face.

"Once or twice, but only short periods"

"Oh cool" Dick took away the folder and put it under his bed.

"Come on, we have to go" Dick's mum called out.

"We?" Conner said curiously.

"Yeah you can come back stage" Dick said grabbing a hold of Conner's arm and dragging him out of his room.

Dick led Conner out of the trailer as they followed after his parents. They walked past a whole heap of trailers and Conner looked around and saw all the different acts. Conner looked up to the top of the tent and noticed the hole was gone and it looked like nothing had gone through it. Dick caught Conner's gaze and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Who ever it was really did cover it up"

Conner nodded and kept up with Dick's pace, as they got closer to the back entry to the big top. They finally reached it and Dick grabbed Conner's hand and led him inside. Conner looked around in amazement as they entered, he had seen all these acts in the ring the night before but not it seemed different all of them in one place practising and talking, with or without their costumes and makeup.

Dick smiled seeing the amazement in Conner's eyes as they walked past the acts and through into the Flying Grayson's section. Dick sat Conner down on one of the bench's.

"Just wait here" Dick said as he walked over to his mother who was already starting her make up.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Megan was finally starting to calm down and Artemis was there to comfort her. Artemis found her in the hallway and taken her to her room, she had grabbed a tub of ice cream and sat there with her the whole time as she balled her eyes out. She had lost track at how many times Megan had said sorry and she knew she shouldn't have done it and even though she knew Megan had done a bad thing she was her friend and had to be there for her.

Back in the lounge room Wally and Kaldur just sat there in the couch watching TV. Wally pulled out his phone and looked at the time and saw it was almost 7pm.

"Do you know where Supes went?" He said looking over at Kaldur.

"No, I think he left to just get away"

"Yeah at like 5 its almost 7"

"Crap, do you think we should tell Red"

"I don't know, but I think he can take care of him self"

"Best hope so"

Both of them looked at each other with worry before slowly turning their attention back to the TV. They both knew where every Conner was he would be able to take care of him self and he was smart enough not to do anything stupid.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter 6, again I hope you like it I kept contemplating on what to write but in the end I made Conner and Dick kiss. Chapter 7 and 8 will be the last days in Happy Harbour then the Circus is off to Gotham. So please do review I have appreciated the ones so far.**

**Thanks **

**YJYAOI**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

Conner sat there and watched as Dick's mum added a bit of make up to his face, before Dick walked over to sit next to Conner.

"How you feeling?" Dick said sitting down next to him.

"Okay I'm still up set, but its amazing back here" Conner said looking around.

"That's good any way, I should introduce you to my cousin"

"Your cousin, wait I think I met him"

"Wait really?" Dick said confused.

"Yeah, when I came looking for you. I got the wrong trailer and this guy opened the door. Tall, brown hair and umm slobish" Conner explained.

"Yeah that him" Dick laughed.

"Who the hell is calling me a slob?" A loud voice said from around the corner.

"Oh hey John" Dick said hearing his cousins voice.

"Yeah, hey pip squeak who's your friend?"

"His names Conner and you met before as far as I was informed" Dick stated.

"Oh right I remember now and the names John" He said holding out his hand to shake Conner's.

Conner gripped tightly on to John's hand causing him to wince at how hard Conner had grabbed.

"Firm grip and I'm not a slob, I was just asleep when you knocked" John said walking away.

"We all know you're a slob" His mum said.

"Shut up and since when were we able to bring guests backstage?" John let out a small huff as he sat down on the chair opposite his mum so she could add his make up.

"Well, since Conner needed to get away for a while and because you've never had guests to invite back stage" Dick exclaimed.

"Well, I could have"

"Yeah sure, come on Conner we have a while till the show starts so let me show you around. It's better then watching the princess get her make up done" Dick laughed before he got up off the bench and started to walk off.

Conner got up eagerly and followed after him. Dick led Conner through the backstage area and into a room filled with props and scenery.

"Wow, what's this place?" Conner said looking around.

"The props room, we store everything here for the show and when we need it. We take it out into the ring"

"Cool" Conner said as he ran his hand along one of the shelfs looking at all the stuff.

"Yeah, I use to come in here when I was younger and play with most of the things, I got good a knife throwing one time then my parents found out"

"Knife throwing wow, dangerous" Conner said in a cheeky voice.

"Shut up you" Dick smiled.

"So do you watch the rest of the acts, before yours cause I know you're like last"

"Yeah, I do there's a little spot where the acts can sit. That reminds me we should get good seats before it starts"

"Sure"

Conner followed Dick back out of the props room and through the back stage area and through the main doorway into the big top and up to a small seating area, which was in the dark and out of the way but was one of the best views in the whole big top.

"Wow, you get a good view from here" Conner said looking around before sitting next to Dick.

"Yeah, I know Haly doesn't tell people about it. He just keeps it here for the acts"

"Well lucky for you guys"

Dick laughed before he notice all the lights dim and a spotlight shine down on Haly as the show started.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Superman 01" The computer announced as Superman walked out of the Zeta Tube.

The computers voice echoed through the cave and the whole team heard it and with in minutes they were all in the briefing room.

"Superman is something wrong?" Kaldur said stepping forward.

"Uh, no I just came to see Conner" He said looking around noticing his absence.

The whole team looked at each other before Megan decided to walk off soon followed by Artemis and Wally.

"Oh, well umm well he stepped out" Kaldur stumbled.

Superman watched as everyone walked off and saw that Megan was upset and Artemis was comforting her and immediately he knew what had happened.

"Oh I see, well do you know where he went?"

"Ah, no he left like 2 hours ago. Haven't seen him since well it happened" Kaldur explained.

"Thanks Kaldur. If any one comes by looking for me, just tell them I'm with Conner"

"Ah, sure" Kaldur said watching Superman head for the exit.

Clark walked down the hallway and out the exit into the small clearing in the forest. He knew Conner would have walked into town and knew he couldn't walk in dressed as Superman so he quickly walked back inside to a spare room the justice league had installed with civilian clothes. After changing he headed back outside and started to walk into town.

Clark walked around town for about 20 minutes cheeking most places he knew teens would go but couldn't find him. It wasn't until he was heading back to Mount Justice and he saw the circus that he remembered Dick. He walked towards the circus hearing the sounds and crowd coming from the tent. He kept using his super hearing to try pin point Conner inside but couldn't pick him up but he knew he was there.

He walked up to the main entrance only to be stopped.

"Ticket sir" Said a man in a small both.

"Oh, um I don't have one"

"Well, if you want one it's $20"

"Sure, here" Clark said willingly handing over the money.

The man pulled out a ticket and stamped it before handing it to Clark.

"Here's your ticket sir, head straight ahead and through the doorway" The man pointed towards largely lit entry.

"Thanks" Clark walked off towards the entry.

Clark slowly walked inside the entry to be stopped by a man dressed in a top hat that took his ticket and looked over it before pointing out the way to his seat. Clark thanked him and walked off in the direction he pointed in and found his seat. As soon as he sat down he looked around for Conner searching the audience even the acts and then something caught his eye.

Out of the way in the dark he saw Conner sitting their laughing at the clowns in the ring, Clark smiled and noticed a boy smaller then him sitting next to him laughing as well and he took that to be Dick. Clark didn't want to disturb them and decided to leave them till the show was over. He took one last glance before getting comfy and watching the acts.

The acts went on through the night and Dick sat there with Conner until he saw his mum walking towards him.

"Honey it's time" She whispered.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay, don't be long"

Dick nodded as his mum walked off backstage again.

"Hey, I have to go but stay here okay and don't go any where. I'll get you when the show is done"

"Yeah, of course and its not like I have any where to do" Conner said smiling.

"Cool, see you soon" Dick said getting up and walking away.

"Don't fall this time" Conner winked at him.

"Shut up"

Conner watched as Dick walked back stage and then a few seconds later saw him climbing the ladder up to the platform, where he met his parents and got ready.

Dick stood up on the platform and looked down to see Conner just staring up at him. He could tell Conner was worried especially after last night but he knew he would be fine and either way he wasn't doing the stunt till Gotham so he knew Conner had nothing to worry about. Dick took his final stretches before he saw Haly walking to the middle of the ring.

Then as usual the light dimmed and Haly stepped into the middle of the ring, the spotlight shinning down on him. Dick stepped up to the edge of the platform and looked down over the crowd seeing all their smiling faces and just waiting for Haly's speech.

"Is it a bird, is it a plane no it's The Flying Grayson's"

As usual the spotlights shone up to the top of the tent and Dick's dad and uncle both swung out and started to preform. They both linked arms in the middle holding their position as Haly announced them.

"John and Richard Grayson" They both let go and swung back.

Next his mum and aunty swung out and flipped catching each other's bar in the process and swing to the other side. Dick watched and let out a small yawn he was getting tired of doing the same thing every night and he just wanted it to be his go.

"Karla and Mary Grayson" The crowd alluded.

Dick watched as his cousin stepped up and swung out and soon after his dad to catch him.

"Young John Grayson"

Dick's dad swung John over on to their platform and Dick stepped up to the edge.

"And the Youngest, Richard Grayson"

Dick stepped up to the bar and took it in both hands he looked across to see his uncle on the other side who gave him a nod. Dick swung out and then let go of the bar and flipped and twirled in the air before grabbing on to his uncles hands before he was swung onto the platform on the other side. The whole crowd applauded as Dick landed safely and took a bow before his family started the main part of the act.

The whole act went on fine not one problem at all and Dick was back to his normal self after the night before but when he did his final trick and landed down on the platform he waited for the light to go down and the net to lower, but to his surprise Haly had found out he didn't want to do the act till Gotham and kept to those wishes.

Haly came out into the middle of the ring and took a bow and thanked everyone for coming. Everyone applauded as all the acts came out and took their bows before heading backstage. After about 20 minutes the tent was empty besides Conner still sitting there waiting for Dick.

Conner looked around trying to see if Dick was hiding somewhere just waiting to pounce but he couldn't see any one. He let out a sigh and slowly got up from his seat and walked towards the exit, which goes back stage. He slowly approached hearing the laughter and chatter of everyone back there and just as he was about to pull back the curtains which cover the entry Dick ran through them and straight into him. They both toppled over onto the floor.

"Oh my god, Conner I'm sorry" Dick laughed as he got off the top of Conner.

"It's okay. I thought you would never show up" Dick held out his hand and helped pull Conner up.

"Yeah sorry about that I kinda got tied up" Dick explained as he watched Conner dust him self off.

"So, what now?" Conner said awkwardly standing there.

"Well, my parents told me to say bye to you then head back to the trailer cause their going to have a drink or something but seems as your not going home it means I can sneak you in so we best go now" Dick explained.

"Sure"

Conner watched as Dick ducked backstage quickly and heard him say goodnight to his parents before ducking back out and leading Conner out of the big top and towards his trailer. It was quite outside most of the act had either gone to bed or were still in the Big Top with every one else. Dick and Conner walked silently back to Dick's trailer trying not to attract attention.

They finally arrived and Dick opened the door and gestured Conner in. Before walking to his bedroom.

"So" Conner said sitting down on the bed.

"I have to get changed wait here" Dick picked up some clean clothes and left the room.

Conner slowly laid his head down on the pillow and waited for Dick to come back. He slowly closed his eyes as he got tired and fell asleep. Dick walked happily back into his room, expecting to see Conner still sitting there on his bed but when he got back in he saw him curled up on his bed fast asleep. He let out a sigh knowing he would have to find somewhere else to sleep.

* * *

**Outside the Trailer**

Clark stood by the main entry looking around Conner, but if Conner did leave the tent he couldn't make him out. He let out a sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets before he walked away. As he did he realised he had his press pass and that's practically a one-way ticket back stage. Clark smiled and turned around and walked over to the man in the ticket both.

"Hi sorry Clark Kent. I was wondering if I could get and interview with the Flying Grayson's" He said holding up his pass.

"Um, we don't usually have reporters"

"Oh, okay well I just wanted to interview them on their act I interviewed everyone else just need them" Clark said with a big smile.

"Oh, okay then well try their trailer its over the back has a Flying Grayson's poster on the side" The man pointed in the direction and Clark thanked him before walking off.

Clark walked through the trailers weaving and ducking his way through trying to keep out of sight. He looked at all the side of the trailers looking for a poster and even used his super hearing to listen to the chatter but nothing then he saw it. The poster was big and stood out. Clark smiled and used x-ray vision and saw 2 bodies inside both one matching Conner and one he thought must be Dick.

He slowly approcehd the door and knocked, he could her some stumbling and sounds and foot steps inside then the door swung open.

"Hi" Dick said awkwardly.

"You, must be Dick I'm looking for Conner"

"Who are you?" Dick questioned.

"His father"

"He doesn't have a fath…Oh my god Superman" Dick said before fainting.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter 7 sorry it took longer then usual I've been sick and trying to catch up on work. So here it is hope you enjoy and I appreciate the reviews.**

**Thanks YJYAOI**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews I really do appreciate it and I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been sick and had a lot of work to catch up on and also some other issues but I'm back and I really hope you enjoy chapter 8 and don't worry I have much more chapters planned which means my other story might go on hold for a while. Sorry to anyone who wants it updated, but I can only concentrate on one story at a time.**

* * *

Clark stood there as he saw the boy fall to the floor. How the hell did he know he was Superman and then it came to him that Conner must have told him almost everything. Clark stood there unsure on what to do and then he heard footsteps coming from the trailer.

"Dick?" Conner said crouching down next to him.

Conner shock Dick trying to wake him up. He looked around to see why Dick fainted and saw Clark standing at the door.

"Dad?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Conner" Clark said nodding his head finally snapping out of his trance and rushing inside and closing the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I already know what happened so what I want to know now is how much you told him" Clark said leaning against a counter.

"What do you mean?"

"He called me Superman Conner. So how much did you tell him?" Clark said sternly.

"Well, when I saved him he saw my shirt and he thought I was you then I explained and well the other day I told him all about the team. But he wont tell any one" Conner said protectively.

"Conner I wont hurt him but you can't go telling people about this stuff"

"I know, but for some reason I just trust him and he trusts me" Conner said as he slowly picked Dick up bridal style.

"So, why did you come here do you realise how long you've been away from the base" Clark followed Conner into Dick's room and watched Conner place him down on his bead.

"Well, I was getting away and then I came and saw Dick and he said I could stay the night. So I thought it might be better, just to get away" Conner sat down next to Dick.

"Oh, well if you think so but you know you could have called me I could have snuck you into the watchtower" Clark said smiling at his son.

Clark sat down next to Conner and looked at him he could see he was upset, but since Clark had started to be a father he was happy but there was something else he could see some form of feeling Conner had towards Dick.

"I know you might not want to talk about it. But I'm curious why you and Megan broke up. I mean you two seemed so happy" Clark looked over at Conner and could see his sadness.

"I didn't want to but I found out she was cheating" Conner let a tear role down his eye. He didn't like crying he always hid it away trying not to show too much emotion.

"I'm sorry" Clark pulled Conner into a hug and he felt him hug back.

As Conner felt Clarks arms around him he felt happy and any feeling to cry went away he had waited for Clark to be a father to him and he finally was getting there but Conner knew it would take them both some time before they got use to it.

They both continued to hug for a few more minutes before they could hear moans and feel the bed moving. They quickly turned around to see Dick slowly becoming conscious again.

"I had the weirdest drea…" Dick rubbing his eyes and sat up looking at Conner before noticing Clark was standing there.

"Oh my god it's Supe…" Conner quickly put his had over Dick's mouth stopping him from finishing.

"We cant have people hearing" Conner said with a big smile.

"Now if you promise to keep quite, I'll take my hand away"

Dick nodded and Conner slowly took his hand away. Clark looked at the boy who had a big smile on his face and was just staring at him.

"I'm Clark" He said holding out his hand trying to break the silence.

"Richard Grayson" Dick shock his hand happily and very enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you"

"I can't believe I'm meeting Superman" Dick whispered.

"Hey, you weren't that excited when you met me" Conner said grumpily as he crossed his arms.

"Hey your cool to but I mean its Superman, just imagine if you were me" Dick said smiling at Conner.

"Yeah, I guess I would be excited to"

Clark got up off the bed and stood in the doorway.

"I think I'll leave now I just wanted to check on you Conner, but I will be at Mount Justice at 11am tomorrow and I expect you back okay?"

"Of course"

"Good, well have a good night" Clark waved and walked out of the trailer.

Both Dick and Conner rushed outside and watched as Clark took off into the sky.

"Wow" Dick said watching him fly off into the distance.

They both stood there and waited a little while before Dick grabbed Conner by the wrist and dragged him inside and through into his room.

"Okay, I'm going to get some bedding and don't fall asleep this time cause I want my bed" Dick looked at Conner seriously before smiling and walking off.

Dick rummaged through a cupboard and grabbed a blanket and some spear pillows. He then grabbed out a camping mattress and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him. He dropped them on the ground and moved some of his stuff out of the way, before he set up the mattress and put the blankets and pillows on top.

"There you go a bed" Dick said with a big smile as he pointed at the bed.

"Nice, but I think I'll sleep in yours" Conner laid down on Dick's bed putting his hands above his head.

"No, no, no that's your bed there. Now off" Dick pointed at the mattress.

"Hey I'm not a dog and who's the super here" Conner smirked.

"Shut up, now off" Dick dived on top of Conner and tried to squeeze in between him and the wall.

Dick wiggled his way in and then tried to push Conner off the bed using the wall as support.

"This is unfair, get off. Ahh" Dick said struggling to push him off.

"You wont be able to move me" Conner laid there laughing at Dick's efforts.

"Ahh, god damn it move" Dick pushed harder using both his legs and arms but Conner wouldn't budge.

Conner laughed seeing how much Dick struggled he wasn't going to budge and he was just waiting for Dick to give up.

"Damn it I give up" Dick slumped back and punched Conner in the chest for being a pain in the ass only to hurt his own fist.

"Aww, did the little baby hurt him self" Conner says laughing.

"Shut it you"

Conner rolled onto his side to face Dick who was laying down in the small gap now and he looked very angry.

"Don't get so angry. I'm not going to sleep in your bed" Conner ruffled Dick's hair before getting up.

"Finally" Dick said in a happy tone as he spread out across his bed.

Conner looked over and smiled at him before he started to get undressed. He pushed off his boots and socks before he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Dick didn't pay attention till he heard the zip of Conner's jeans.

"Ahh, dude"

"What I cant sleep in my clothes" Conner said as he slipped his jeans off leaving him in a pair of black boxers.

"Please tell me you're at least leaving your boxers on" Dick said turning away.

"Of course" Conner laughed as he slipped under the blankets on his bed.

"Good" Dick rolled over and got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Conner could hear the lights switch's being turned off and then Dick walked back into the room and closed the door and locked it. Before turning off the light for his room. Conner looked around the dark rom for a minute before the small lamp next to Dick's bed came on. Conner watched as Dick slipped of his costume until he was down to just his black trunks. Dick then fiddled around in his cupboard and put on a shirt, before he jumped into his bed.

"So how you feeling now?" Dick said turning to face Conner.

"Better, I think with Clark coming and well getting away it made things a bit easier. But I hope Megan's okay even though I hate her for what she did she seemed hurt" Conner said worryingly.

"I'm sure she's just as upset as you and well she will come to terms with what she did was bad and I'm sure you two will be friends again at least"

"Mmm, Yeah" Conner said rolling onto his back and letting out a yawn

"Might as well sleep. It's my last full day here tomorrow and well we wont have a lot of time in the morning to hang" Dick leaned over and turned of the light.

"Yeah Night"

"Night"

"Oh and Dick one more thing thanks"

"Your welcome"

Dick rolled over so he was facing the wall, he smiled thinking that he finally had made some good friends and even though he had to leave in two days he knew he would keep in touch with them.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Conner let out a yawn and stretched before looking around the room. It was still dark but there was a little bit of light peaking in through the curtains. Conner looked up at Dick's bed only to see it was empty and the bedroom door was open.

Conner slowly got out of bed and slipped his jeans on before peering out the open door, to see Dick sitting at the small table eating but no one else.

"Your awake finally" Dick smiled at Conner.

"Yeah, what time is it? And where are your parents?" Conner looked around before sitting opposite to Dick.

"My parents are out with my aunty and uncle and the time is around 8:30"

"Cool, so what's for breakfast?" Conner looked around.

"Oh, I haven't made anything yet but help your self to anything" Dick gestured over to the kitchen before he picked up his orange juice and took a sip.

Conner got up and walked over to the kitchen and looked through everything trying to find something to eat. In the end he chose a random cereal he had never seen before and went and sat back down at the table and began to eat.

"So what do you want to do today?" Conner said shoving a spoon full of food in his mouth.

"Well, you have to be back by 11 so I don't know what can we do. I'm not the one who lives here" Dick smiled.

"Well, we could go to the Arcade and I'm sure Wally would want to come, I think he likes you" Conner said winking.

"Umm"

"As a friend" Conner laughed.

"I knew that and why would he like me we only met like once"

"Well you kinda gave him your food and any one who gives him food is his friend" Conner laughed a bit more even chocking a bit on the cereal.

"Well, easiest friend I ever made"

"So the arcade?"

"Oh yeah sure, I'll go get ready then we can go" Dick smiled and got up heading for his room and closing the door.

Conner sat there and finished his breakfast once done he got up and put the bowl in the small sink and went and sat back down waiting for Dick to change so he could get his shirt and boots. He sat there drumming his fingers on the table wondering why Dick was taking forever. He waited a few more minutes and got up and walked over to the door.

He slowly brought his hand up and formed a fist and knocked on the door.

"Dude, you done yet I want to get my shirt"

"Oh right yeah you can come in"

Conner slid the door open and Dick was throwing things out of his wardrobe searching for something. Conner picked up his shirt and put it on inside out for safety and then sat down on Dick's bed and put his boots on. He sat there and watched as Dick searched franticly for something.

"Dude what the hell are you looking for?"

"My jeans" Dick didn't even take his head out of his wardrobe he just kept looking.

Conner looked around and saw a pair of jeans lying across the end of Dick's bed, He picked them up and threw them at him.

"What are you as blind as a bat?"

"Where the hell were they" Dick picked up the pants and slipped them on.

"On your bed stupid. Now hurry up we don't have all day"

Conner stood up and left the room and went to wait for Dick outside.

* * *

**Gotham City**

"Haly's Circus comes to town in 2 days due to an anonymous payment to be here quicker. On their opening night I will confront Haly and ask for my money if I don't get it. You are to loosen the net and cut the wires for the trapeze act. Is that clear?" Zucco turned in his chair to look out the window.

"Yes sir" All the men said before turning around and leaving.

All the men slowly made their way out of the room and Zucco heard the door close. He chuckled to him self if Haly didn't pay he would ruin him.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you like Chapter 8. Sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes and I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter for a while so I hope you enjoyed and I will write chapter 9 as soon as I can.**

**Thanks YJYAOI**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

Dick finally finished getting dressed and walked out of his room and wrote a note to his parents saying he's going out. Once he had finished he grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Ready to go?" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah" Conner followed Dick out of the trailer and through the circus.

"So do you want to go get Wally?" Dick asked as they stood outside of the circus grounds.

"Umm, yeah come on" Conner grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him towards the path, which lead to mount justice.

With in a couple of minutes they were standing in the small open area just outside the entry.

"Okay, I'll be like two minutes maybe 3" Conner said with a smile as he walked towards the entry.

"Why cant I come in?"

"There's some form of security system and it wont let anyone who's not well one of the justice league or the team in"

"Oh, okay. I'll wait here then but don't be long" Dick said with a big smile.

Conner smiled back before running inside, he tried to look through the entry door to see inside but as he walked closer the door suddenly closed. Dick let out a sigh as he sat down on the ground and decided to wait for Conner.

* * *

**Inside**

Conner walked quickly but silently trying to keep quite and not disturb any one. He walked down the long hallway heading for Wally's bedroom. He slowly approached the door listening out for any one not really wanting to be seen. He finally reached the door and lifted his fist and knocked only to get no answer. He knocked again and no answer. He looked around and reached down and grabbed the handle and went to turn it when he suddenly felt someone leaning over his shoulder.

"Hey, What you doing?" Wally said in a curious voice.

"Shit, dude" Conner said jumping back

Wally chuckled a little seeing Conner jump back in shock.

"What were you trying to do break into my room?" Wally said pushing past him, as he took another bite out of the toast in his hand.

"No, I was just coming to find you"

"Find me. Why?" Wally said curiously as he opened his door.

"Well, to see if you wanted to come hang with me and Dick for awhile"

"Yeah, why not that would be awesome. Let me grab my stuff"

As soon as Wally said it he sped around the room changing and grabbing his stuff and with in a couple of seconds he was standing back in front of Conner.

"Ready" He said with a big smile.

"Good lets go" Conner said leading the way.

"Hey while we have time to chat, where were you last night?" Wally said curiously.

"I stayed at Dick's. I needed to get away"

"Hey dude I can understand" Wally patted him on the back then suddenly stopped.

"Dude what is it?" Conner said turning around to face him.

"I'm hungry" In a flash Wally zoomed off into the kitchen.

"Come on dude we don't have time for this" Conner complained chasing after him.

* * *

**Outside**

Dick sat there waiting for the door to open and for Conner and Wally to walk back out. What was meant to be 3 minutes had turned into 15. It was already 9 and that didn't leave a lot of time to hang with Conner. He let out a sigh and laid down on the grass looking up at the sky and slipping on his sun glasses. He watched the clouds pass by and waited until he heard the door open. He sat up quickly and saw Conner and Wally walking out.

"Took you long enough" Dick said with a cheeky smile as he got up.

"Well, the speedster over here had to eat, apparently he didn't have enough for breakfast" Conner said pointing at Wally who was filling his mouth with some more toast.

"Hey, I get hungry"

Dick laughed and looked at them both before starting to walk ahead.

"Well, come on"

Conner and Wally quickly followed as they headed off into to town. They walked through the forest and talked a little getting to know each other and it seemed Dick and Wally had a few things in common. The 3 of them slowly got closer to town and that's when Conner started to lead showing Dick the way to the Arcade. It wasn't long before they were standing outside a building with flashing lights and the sound of many different games and children inside having fun.

Dick smiled at Conner before running inside and looking around. Conner smiled and watched as he ran around looking at everything. Conner and Wally walked up to the counter and got a whole heap of tokens before going after Dick who had found a motorbike racing game and was waiting eagerly.

"Come on lets race" Dick said as he climbed on the bike waiting for Conner and Wally to get on the others.

"Your going down" Wally laughed as he got onto one.

"No way" Dick looked over at Wally squinting and Wally did the same.

Conner laughed as he put in the token and got onto the other bike. The game started and they all customized their bikes and waited for the race to start.

"Ready to lose pip squeak" Wally said cheekily.

"Oh you're so going down"

"3…2…1…GO" The game announced.

All 3 of their bikes sped off quickly and raced around the track. Conner just laughed as he watched at how concentrated Wally and Dick were as they both kept over taking each other taking the lead. It wasn't long before they were in the final lap and Dick and Wally were still trying to take the lead from each other and Conner chuckled a little he wasn't far behind them but he had a plan.

They all slowly approached the finishing line and Wally and Dick were banging their bikes against each other trying to knock the other out of place. Conner watched as they both came in at the same time banging against each other and bouncing away leaving a gap and Conner took this as an opportunity and quickly sped up past them and through the finishing line.

"Oh, yeah. Not bad for a clone hey" Conner laughed quietly.

"Hey that's not fair. I want a rematch" Wally complained

Dick laughed as he climbed off the bike and patted Conner on the back.

"He won fair and square dude"

"Fine what ever" Wally said crossing his arms.

"Some ones a sore loser" Dick joked before running off seeing the look in Wally's eyes.

"You do realize I'm faster then you" Wally said chasing after him.

The rest of the time at the arcade past by quickly and they all had fun. They switched from game to game and where ever they could Dick and Wally would compete against each other. It wasn't long till Dick looked at his phone and saw it was 10:30.

They all played a final game before they left the arcade and started to head back to Mount Justice. They had time so they decided to walk back along the beach but before they could even get there Wally took off to a vending machine for food.

"Hey I'll catch up" He said as he pulled some money out of his pocket.

Conner and Dick nodded and walked up ahead, heading for the beach.

"Does he ever stop eating?" Dick laughed.

"Not really"

They walked along the beach as they headed back to Mount Justice. The wind was calm and blew through their hair as they kept walking. Dick loved the ocean he didn't get to see it much because of how much he traveled and he thought of how lucky Conner must be for living here, the town was just so nice and peaceful and the ocean just fitted in perfectly with it. Dick stopped grabbing Conner's arm and forcing him to sit down with him.

"Lets sit for a while" Dick said as he lent backwards using his arms for support.

"Okay" Conner looked at him confused.

"I like it here. You're lucky you know it's just beautiful" Dick let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes and laid down on the sand.

Conner looked over a Dick and smiled before he laid down next to him.

"Yeah it is I never really thought about it"

As they both laid there looking up at the sky they could hear Wally running across the sand before stropping above them with his arms full of food.

"Dude how hungry are you?" Dick said sitting up.

"Hey this isn't all for me" Wally said sitting down and giving Dick and Conner some of the food.

They all start to eat the food, but in the end Wally eats most of it not leaving a lot for Conner and Dick. After awhile Dick looks at his phone again and sees its 10:50.

"Crap, you better get back" Dick says showing the phone to Conner.

"Yeah" He says quickly getting up.

They all start to quickly walk back towards the forest. It doesn't take them long to reach the small path that leads back to Mount Justice.

"I'll say bye here" Dick says stopping and giving them a smile.

"Yeah, sure bye dude, we'll have to catch up before you go" Wally said as he sped off.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can come over for a while tonight other wise I'll see you in the morning before you have to go" Conner said looking at Dick.

"Yeah" Dick look sad at the thought that he had to leave he had made friends here and he liked it but he knew being with the circus meant he had to keep traveling.

Dick walked over to Conner and wrapped his arms around him giving him a hug and Conner wrapped his arms around him. Dick pulled away and looked up at Conner's confused face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just thanking you for everything" Dick said smiling.

"Your welcome" Conner started to blush.

"Well, I'll see you later" Dick ran off waving as he headed back to the circus.

Conner waved as he watched him run off before he turned and walked back to Mount Justice. He smiled to him self and approached the entry and walked in.

"Superboy B04" The computer announced

Conner walked down the hallway looking around knowing Clark would be there somewhere. He used his superhearing and could hear him and Batman talking in the main hall and decided to head there. He walked down the hallway heading there and was about to turn the corner when Megan stopped him.

"Hi can we talk?" She asked still looking upset.

"I cant right now Superman wants me" Conner said giving her a sad look before walking past her.

"Oh okay, well can we talk later?" She said turning as he walked past.

"Maybe" Conner turned the corner and walked off towards Superman.

Conner was still angry with Megan from what she had done he wanted to forgive her but it would take time, before he could. He walked in the main hall and Batman stopped the conversation as soon as he noticed him standing there. He looked at both of them Clark looked happy and Batman had his usual emotionless face.

"Conner I'm glad you came on time" Clark smiled at him as he gestured him over.

"So is there something you wanted to talk about or did you just want me back?" Conner said looking between the two.

"Well, Batman said that maybe we should get away for a couple of days and get to know each other properly"

"Umm, yeah I don't see why not" Conner said still unsure, thinking something was up.

"Good well you two can leave today" Batman said before turning away.

"Wait can it wait till tomorrow. It's just Dick's leaving tomorrow and well I thought I would say goodbye" Conner said sort of panicked.

"You are still talking to the boy" Batman said turning around with an angry tone.

"Yes, he's my friend. I don't see why I cant" Conner crossed his arm and looked at Batman.

"He is an outsider and could expose you" Batman said angrier as he walked closer.

"He wont I know" Conner was now getting angry.

Clark looked between both of them and knew that something bad might happen if he didn't stop it.

"Hey, calm down you two. I'm sure he wont tell anyone I met him personally and I can tell he and Conner are defiantly friends so if Conner trust him so do I"

"Fine, but don't let this outside friend distract you" Batman said before storming off into the zeta tube.

"Well that was interesting, any way ill pick you up tomorrow" Clark said with a smile as he went to leave.

Conner grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks dad"

"Of course…Son" Clark said and a smile formed on his face as he hugged back.

* * *

**Gotham City**

Zucco stood in abandoned warehouse with a bunch of other goons running around moving equipment and a couple of others standing right in front of him.

"Okay, men tomorrow the circus comes and I want you to take the equipment backstage and sabotage the trapeze act before the show starts. Once that is done you wait there for my signal if Haly doesn't pay you finish the job by cutting these wires. Then just as the act begins cut the rope lines and get out of there" Haly pointed to some spots on the blueprint which showed where the sabotage had to happen.

"Now take this equipment get everything ready for tomorrow now go get out of my sight" He waved them away and they took what was needed and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay here it is Chapter 9 I'm so sorry it took so long to get up compared to usual but I got a new laptop with nothing to write FanFic on so for a while I was stuck. But here it is and thanks for the support and reviews and everything.**

**Thanks**

**YJYAOI**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Okay so here is Chapter 10 I thought I would get it to you guys quicker this time. I'm actually really happy about this story cause of all the favorites and reviews and its one of my longest stories so far and the next few chapters are going to get interesting so stick around.**

* * *

**I do not own Young Justice or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Robin x Superboy**

**For later chapters**

* * *

Dick finally got back to the trailer and went inside. He looked around and noticed his parents till weren't back. He grabbed the note and threw it in the bin before going to his room and kicking his shoes off and pulling out his laptop. He opened up Google chrome and searched Batman and clicked on news reports. He hadn't looked in a few days and there was a new article up. Dick clicked on it with excitement hoping there might be something for his research.

_**Batman Apprehends 12 Robbers In Museum Heist **_

_Last night Batman stopped 12 robbers as they tried to steal the precious's gems on display at Gotham Museum. All gems were recovered but one the Scarlet Emerald, which was donated by Wayne Enterprises. It is said to be the most valued in the collection. Police still have the museum sealed off for the next week as they work with Batman to find the missing gem and who took it. Police have already ruled the famous Catwomen as a possible suspect and are still questioning the robbers. If any one has any information please contact the GCPD A.S.A.P._

Dick looked over the article there was an image of the museum and the thugs and even one of Batman standing close by on a building over looking everything. Dick knew as soon as he got to Gotham he had to go to the museum and search for clues or just anything. Dick continued to look over the article and took notes on a piece of paper before slipping it under his bed. He was to occupied planning on how to get into the museum he didn't even realize his parent had come back.

"Dick, were back" His dad yelled.

"Oh, hey" Dick closed his laptop and got up off his bed walking out of his room.

"Hi, sweat heart had a good day so far?" His mum said as she put some food away.

"Yeah, I was hanging with Conner and his friend but they had to go. So yeah" Dick sat down at the table and turned facing his mum.

"It's good to see your making some friends" His dad said passing him and walked into his room.

"Yeah, but it's a shame we have to move onto Gotham" Dick said sadly.

"I'm sure they'll keep in touch and you might be able to come back and stay with them some time, who knows" His mum said reassuring him.

"Yeah, maybe" He says still disappointed.

"Well, any way, go get into something nice. We're meeting your aunty, uncle and cousin in town for lunch" His mum says giving him a smile and pointing to his room.

"Oh, okay give me a minute" Dick says getting up and heading to his room.

Dick closed his door and pulled off his old clothes and looked around for something nice to wear. He stood there in his trunks looking at his wardrobe trying to figure out where he left his nice shirt and then he quickly pulled it out from under a pile of clothes. He put it on then slipped on a clean pair of black skinny jeans. He put his shoes back on and patted his hair down before leaving his room. He walked out and sat down at the table while he waited for his parents.

"Are you guys ready yet?" He yells and he lays his head down on the table.

"Give us a minute" His mum giggles.

Dick sighs and lifts his head up to rest it on his arms. He waits a couple of more minutes before his parents walk out of their room in better looking clothes.

"Come on lets go don't want to be late" His dad says picking up his wallet.

"Hey you two were the ones that took so long" Dick smirks as he walks out of the trailer.

"Shhh, you" His dad said ruffling his hair as they walked off heading into town.

The 3 of them walked into town and stopped outside a fancy looking restaurant, which Dick had passed earlier this morning. His parents gestured him inside and over to a both in the corner where his aunty, uncle and cousin were sitting. Dick sat down next to his cousin and his parents sat next to Dick.

"So where have you been this morning Dick?" His aunty said looking over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked peering over his menu.

"Well, I saw you with your friends this morning" She said giving him and comforting smile.

"Oh, just to the arcade, they wanted to hang for a while this morning so I thought why not"

"And when were you going tell us?" His dad said looking at him with a smile.

"Well, I left a note but I got back before you so yeah"

His dad smiled at him and nodded and everyone went back to looking at their menus. After the waitress came and took their orders the parents started talking and him and his cousin did the same.

"So do your friends have any hot friends? You know that want to" He whispered to Dick as he winked at him.

"A couple but trust me you couldn't handle them" Dick laughed.

"I can handle anything" He said sort of sitting there heroically.

"Not these chicks trust me"

"Fine save them all for your self then" He elbowed him in the side and winked.

"I don't really like those girls though and they all ready have boyfriends"

"Well, if it's not the girls, is one of the guys then" He said jokingly.

"Shut up" He said punching him.

"I'm just joking cuz" He laughed.

After lunch was over it was almost 1 and they all decided to head back to the circus. Dick and his cousin waited outside while their parents paid the bill before they all decided to walk back. Once back they all went to their separate trailers to change before heading to the big top to rehearse for their final show tonight.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Conner walked back to his room after he had said goodbye to Clark. He was both exited and sad about tomorrow. Exited cause he got to spend time with Clark but sad because Dick was leaving and he really liked him, it would be sad to see him leave.

He finally got back to his room to see the door open. He walked in and saw Megan sitting on the bed.

"Can I help you?" He said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I just want to talk" She said with a sad tone to her voice.

"Fine, 5 minutes" He said moving from the wall to his desk chair.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but I really miss you please Conner can we just forget it happened and start over" Megan pleaded.

"No, we cant Megan you cheated on me and who says it wont happen again and its not easy to forget and I miss you to but it's for the best"

"I promise it won't happen again please Conner" She had tears in her eyes.

Conner felt sorry for her he moved from his chair next to her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Megan, I know you promise but I just cant forget but I do forgive you we can still be friends" He said still rubbing her back.

As he continued to comfort her she looked up at him and then pushed him down on the bed and sat up on his lap and started to grind against him, before leaning down and kissing him. Conner was shocked and tried to push her off but she was being stubborn and wouldn't move. He didn't want to hurt her but he added a bit more strength and pushed her off.

"No Megan. That's enough you cant just get me back by doing that stuff and at this stage we are never getting back together. Please leave" He said pointing at the door.

"Fine" She said as she got up and left the room and headed for the exit. "I'm going out. I have someone who cares for me to see" She yelled trying to make Conner feel bad.

"I don't care" He said slamming his door shut.

Wally and Artemis sat in the lounge room cuddling on the couch.

"I hope this doesn't continue it will get really annoying" Artemis said.

"Same" Wally said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and going back to the movie.

* * *

**Haly's Circus**

It was the final show and the last act of the night the crowd was quite as they waited eagerly and as usual Haly announced the Flying Grayson's and they came out swinging and doing their usual tricks. The crowd applauded and cheered as they flipped around in the air and caught each other and swung back over to their sides.

Dick let out a sigh before he swung out and let go of the bar and flipped in the air only to be caught by the feet by his uncle and swung back over to the other side and flips and land perfectly on the platform. Even though he was exited to move on to Gotham he really wanted to stay and spend more time with Conner and Wally. He really liked hanging with them and they were his first proper friends outside of the circus.

After the show finished everyone was congratulating each other and Haly brought out a few bottles of champagne and shared it around with everyone. Dick looked around and decided to head back to the trailer he was tired and wanted to get up early to go see Conner and Wally before he goes. As he walked back he passed his cousin who was sneaking out.

"Where are you off to?" He said smiling at him.

"Last night and I have a private party to attend" He said making humping gestures.

"Well have fun with him" Dick joked.

"Shut it you" He said punching him in the arm.

Dick watched as his cousin ran off out of the circus grounds. Dick continued on back to the trailer. Once there he walked inside and stripped off down to his trunks and jumped into bed. Before he fell asleep he set his alarm for 7 so he could get up and go see Conner and Wally before he had to pack up and leave. As he laid his head on the pillow he felt the heaviness of his eyelids and with in seconds he was fast asleep.

* * *

**Gotham City**

It was late and the streets where quite. Batman crouched on the ledge of a building as he listened in on the police radios and every other radio channel trying to find something. Gotham had been quite lately and that wasn't good, he knew somewhere out there something was being planned.

"Master Bruce" Alfred's voice came over the communicator.

"Yes Alfred"

"We have reports of a disturbance at a warehouse. Supposedly one of Zucco's" He said calmly.

"Thanks Alfred, send me the coordinates"

Alfred sent through the coordinates and Batman took off in the direction, within 10 minutes he was crouched on top of the building looking in through a small window in the roof. He looked down over a small group of men and Zucco standing around some blue prints of something. He could hear small chatter about what was going to happen, but he knew for the full story he needed those plans.

He waited a few more minutes before he placed some explosive gel and stepped back. He then detonated it and it blew a hole in the roof, which he jumped through.

"It's Batman get him" Zucco yelled as he tried to grab all the plans.

Batman stood surrounded by a group of thugs but not many and as usual they all charged at him and he took them out one by one. Punching and kicking, throwing and slamming until all of them were taken out with blood on their faces as they laid there on the ground. But unfortunately by the time Batman had taken them all out Zucco had taken off with the plans except one.

Batman looked at the table and sitting on it was a blueprint. He walked over to it and picked it up. On it was a blueprint for a circus, this was useless to him it could be any circus in the whole world.

"Alfred, when is the next circus in town?" He said as he activated his communicator.

"Tomorrow Master Bruce, don't you remember your going to it"

"Oh that's right, well I found blueprints for a circus at Zucco's warehouse but he took off with the rest of the plans. So I'm going to have to go to the circus and personally investigate" He said as he tucked the blueprints in to his belt.

"Indeed" Alfred said before shutting off the communicator.

Batman walked out of the building and headed back to the Batcave he had to find out what Zucco was planning and what fate the poor circus had tomorrow night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**YJYAOI**


End file.
